


I do (not) want

by WibelyWobely



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark, Doctor Who Feels, Drabble, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibelyWobely/pseuds/WibelyWobely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I ... what I? I'm just a grouchy old man. And this is my time to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do (not) want

I don't want to go. I can't .

It's been so long that I just can't leave this planet, this life.

My thoughts, depression... I don't want to forget my companions. Any of them.   
They were special. And they still are.  
All those people that I'd hurt. There always was fun when they were around but I had to go.  
Must...  
They're okay... most of them.

And I... what I? I'm just a grouchy old man. And this is my time to die.

Do I want this?

_Don't know..._

Adoption... which of the stages this one is? * Doesn't matter any more.

So long that had been coming to that.

Everything is so confusing. I have lived too long life for a person whom I consider myself.  
The environment creates everyone and therefore I'm a human in some ways.

Unpredictable _traveler_ with two hearts.

How many times have I saved the universe?  
Is it in safety now?

_Don't know..._

And I am no longer afraid of ignorance.

This eternity that had taken almost all of my strength, killing me, destroying from inside. And there I am, sitting and waiting for my own last breath..

I'm so _tired_.

I want to _leave_.

I want to do that _now_...

But I can't.

I'll stay, because it is _necessary_.

**Author's Note:**

> * Acceptance - the fifth stage of the confrontation of death (denial, anger, request for a postponement, depression and acceptance ).


End file.
